


When You're Ready

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings and angst and a smidge of kissing, Happy Ending, Liam cooks, Liam gives Theo a bath that gets too sexy, M/M, TRIGGER WARNING starts with a panic attack, Theo is leaving, Theo is snarky and confused and vulnerable, Theo's nightmares are caused by a curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo is leaving. Liam has one night to change his mind.





	When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> For my beloved Kristina. Happy birthday baby girl. I love you forever and always.  
> Sorry but there is no smut.  
> Unless I write a part two one day.  
> I do that sometimes.  
> LOVE YOU <3

_ And if I have to, I'll wait forever _ __  
_ Say the word, and I'll change my plans _ __  
_ Yeah, you know that we fit together _ _  
_ __ I know your heart like the back of my hand

_ *** _

Liam felt the floor disappear from beneath his feet, leaving him reeling, his whole body going numb with shock.

“What?” He choked.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know,” Brett said haughtily. Liam stared at his face, desperately searching it for any inch of a lie. His ears tuned in to his heartbeat, looking for that tell-tale skip. But Brett wasn’t lying. “The whole pack knows about it and not a single one of you tossers care. No wonder he’s leaving.”

He hadn’t recovered from the first shock. The second made his legs tremble, giving out on him. Brett caught him, his expression going from furious to concerned in a second.

“Leaving?” Liam whispered.

The world narrowed in, his vision tunneling. His breathing sounded too fast all of a sudden, his heart beating too loudly. He felt like he was underwater, and the surface was just too far away, the current pulling him further down.

“Liam?” Brett asked, sounding far away. “Liam, what’s wrong?”

“Panic attack,” Liam said breathlessly, hand rubbing at his chest, clawing it, trying to find something to hold onto, something to  _ anchor _ himself with.

But his anchor, his anchor was  _ leaving _ .

“Liam,” his voice was even further away now. “Liam, what do I do?” He needed to breathe, needed to calm down. His eyes stung with tears, he could feel them burning as they streamed down his cheeks. He could feel blood running under his nails, digging in over his heart, where the pain was.

A warm hand enveloped his, a familiar scent teasing at his nostrils. A deep, calm voice called him back.

“I’m here, Liam. You’re okay, everything is fine,” he soothed him.

“Theo?” Liam asked faintly, still hyperventilating. His eyes searched for Theo but he was blind, he couldn’t see him.

“I’m here,” he said again. “Liam I’m right here.”

“Don’t leave,” Liam begged, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. “Please don’t leave.”

“I’m right here,” Theo said again, more urgently now. “Liam, I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?”

“I don’t know,” Liam whimpered. “I can’t breathe.”

The hand left him, but moments later he was wrapped up in an embrace, his face tucked in against Theo’s neck. He knew it was Theo from the smell and he inhaled deeply, some of the panic subsiding.

A hand was running through his hair, Theo’s breath warm against his ear as he kept up a constant litany.

“You’re okay Liam. I’m here. Breathe with me. In and out. In and out. That’s it, good job.”

Slowly, Liam felt his body responding to Theo’s whispered instructions, his senses focused on the rise and fall of Theo’s chest against his, eventually matching his breathing.

“Better?” Theo asked quietly, tightening his arms around him.

“I think so,” Liam said. He closed his eyes, letting himself rest against Theo, his fingers tightly clutched in the front of Theo’s shirt. He didn’t even remember grabbing it, but now that he had, he didn’t want to let go.

“What brought this on?” Theo murmured against his hair.

“You,” Liam admitted quietly. He felt Theo stiffen against him.

“It was my fault,” Brett said, guilt lacing his tone. Liam felt Theo turn his head to stare at the other wolf, but he just kept his eyes shut, content with his current position for now, taking comfort from Theo’s warmth and scent.

“What did you do?” Theo asked, sounding angry. “What did you say to him?”

“I told him the truth,” Brett said. “Apparently he didn’t know.”

“Of course he didn’t,” Theo snapped. “I didn’t want him to.”

Liam froze. “You weren’t going to tell me?” He whispered, anguished. “You were going to just leave?”

“I-” Theo broke off with a sigh. “Fuck off Brett. We need some time here.”

“Whatever,” Brett said with a growl. Liam listened to him walk away, his hearing straining until he could no longer hear him.

“Liam,” Theo said, trying to pull away. Liam tightened his grip, not letting him up. Theo gave up with a sigh, pulling Liam more firmly against him.

“Why?” Liam asked, his voice wavering. “Why didn’t you say how bad it was?”

“Pride,” Theo admitted. “I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

Suddenly, Liam had to see his face, leaning back and looking up at him. “Why would I think less of you?” He demanded, lower lip trembling. “I could have helped you, Theo.”

Theo’s face went blank. “I’m not a charity case,” he said, his voice controlled.

Liam’s face crumpled. “Is that what you think?” He asked. “You think I pity you?” His hands dropped, and he clenched them into fists to stop them shaking.

“Don’t you?” Theo asked woodenly. “Why else would you act like this? Poor little Theo Raeken, living out of his car because no one will give the resident psychopath a job.”

“You arrogant bastard,” Liam choked out. He had to look away, too angry and upset to keep seeing that carefully blank expression on Theo’s face, his mask. He hated it.

“Arrogant?” Theo asked. His voice was cold enough to freeze hell.

“To assume my feelings,” Liam snapped. “I don’t pity you, I fucking love you.”

The surprise on Theo’s face filled Liam with a sense of sick satisfaction, the mask vanishing instantly.

“What?” Theo whispered, his eyes wide.

“You heard me,” Liam said firmly, eyes flashing. “I’m not repeating it. But why would you care if you’re leaving?”

He turned to walk way but Theo caught his arm, grabbing him with bruising force. “Don’t-” Theo choked out. Liam turned his head, glancing back at him, raising an eyebrow at him. “Don’t say that,” Theo pleaded.

“Say what?” Liam asked him.

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”

Liam glared at him. “I’m not in the habit of saying things I don’t mean.”

Theo bit his lip, gaze dropping. He shrunk in on himself, releasing Liam, his hand falling back to his side. Liam sighed. He’d thought they’d been making progress. He’d thought that the pack was slowly starting to trust Theo, to accept him as part of the pack.

But they’d been keeping this from him. His own friends. Theo was homeless, living from his car for who knows how long, probably since he’d returned from hell -Liam did the maths in his head- nearly three months ago. Anger stirred in his belly. And now Theo was leaving because of it, because he couldn’t keep living that way, taking their scraps of friendship and grudging respect. Liam couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t be able to live like that either.

“Come on,” Liam demanded, starting to walk away.

He could feel Theo staring after him, but eventually he jogged to catch up, falling into step beside him.

“Where are we going?” Theo asked tentatively.

“Home,” Liam said. “I’m making up the spare bedroom. You’re staying with me tonight.”

Theo stopped. “Liam,” he growled.

“Stop it,” Liam snapped, whirling around to glare at him. “Tonight,” he hissed, “you are getting a home-cooked meal, and sleeping in a real bed, and having a shower and clean clothes, and seeing exactly what you could have had all this time if it wasn’t for your fucking pride. And if you want to leave in the morning, fine, you do that. But it won’t be tonight. Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Theo said, eyes flashing with anger.

“Good,” Liam growled, whirling on his heel and storming away. This time, he didn't check to see if Theo followed. He would if he knew what was good for him. Liam would go out of his way to hunt him down if he didn’t.

He power walked home, steam coming out of his ears, his self-righteous anger fueling him the whole way. He couldn’t believe that all of his so-called friends had deliberately kept this from him.

When he arrived at his house, it was to find Mason sitting on the front step. His best friend stood up, looking at him anxiously.

“Liam, wait,” Mason pleaded.

“Save it,” Liam said, holding up a hand. “I don’t want to hear it right now.”

“That’s not fair,” Mason said, his voice going higher. “Liam, you have to let me explain.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Liam growled. “I can’t look at you right now Mason.”

Mason sighed, and Liam brushed past him, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Hey Theo.”

“Mason,” Theo said, his voice neutral. Liam turned his head, eyes burning with anger as he watched the two of them stand in front of each other awkwardly.

“Brett said you were leaving,” Mason said, searching his face.

“That’s the plan,” Theo said, not looking at Liam, though it was clear that he was aware of him from the tension in his shoulders.

Liam let out a low pitched growl that only Theo could hear. Mason’s human ears didn’t pick it up, but he seemed to sense that he had overstayed what little welcome he’d already had. 

“I hope you don’t,” he offered as he turned to leave, “for what it’s worth.”

“For what it’s worth?” Theo said incredulously as he watched Mason leave.

Liam walked inside, and Theo stared after Mason a few moments longer before following him inside, shutting the door behind him. Liam pulled off his jacket, hanging it up and kicking off his shoes, placing them on the rack next to the door. His keys and wallet followed next, and then he was striding deeper into the house into the kitchen.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost six o’clock and neither of his parents were home. Normally he would just order a pizza with the twenty dollars his mum had left on the counter, but instead he moved over to the fridge, rummaging through it and pulling out some ingredients.

“You can cook?” Theo asked from the door.

“Basic stuff,” Liam said, relaxing a bit more now that he had Theo in his house. This was his chance to convince Theo to stay. He wouldn’t be able to do that if he stayed angry at him the whole time.

He let his anger out through the act of chopping up onion and bacon, chucking them into a saucepan with a glob of butter. Soon, the kitchen was filled with their tantalising smell, which only got better as he put in a teaspoon of minced garlic as well.

Theo moved further into the room, peering at the ingredients.

“Pasta?” He asked.

Liam nodded. “Yeah, carbonara.”

“Sounds nice,” Theo said, his voice sounding a bit wistful.

“Had it before?” Liam asked.

“Yeah,” Theo admitted. “Before.”

He said nothing more. He didn’t need to. Liam knew what he meant.

He busied himself with putting together the last of the sauce, letting it simmer as he filled a pot with water and set it to boil. The kitchen was silent as they both watched it.

Liam’s stomach rumbled and he sighed, rubbing over it with one hand. He’d skipped lunch because of an emergency lacrosse meeting, and now he was starving. Still, he was glad that he had Theo there and was cooking instead of ordering a pizza. The pasta would fill him up a lot more.

Finally, the water was boiling and Liam tipped the pasta in. While it cooked, he grabbed out some plates and forks, setting the table.

“Soda?” He asked Theo, standing by the fridge.

Theo peered in over his shoulder, looking at the options.

“Nah, I’ll just have water,” he said.

“You don’t like it?” Liam asked.

“Not really,” Theo said with a faint smile. “Every one of those means another hour in the gym.”

Liam blinked at him. It shouldn’t have surprised him as much that Theo worked out. He was pretty built, even for a supernatural creature.

“Oh,” he said. “I guess that makes sense.”

He pulled out the jug of chilled water, placing his own soda back in the fridge. Suddenly it didn’t seem quite as appealing.

Once the food was ready, Liam mixed the pasta with the sauce and dished it up, handing Theo his plate. They both walked to the dining room table and Liam sat at the head of the table. Theo sat down near the opposite end, and the distance yawned between them like a black, empty void. Liam stared down at his plate, his appetite dissipating with every moment. Is this what it would be like when Theo was gone? This horrible ache in his chest knowing that something was missing?

He grit his teeth, standing up and moving his things over until he was seated next to Theo. Not tonight. He couldn’t stand it tonight.

“Liam?” Theo asked, studying his face.

“Just eat your food, Theo,” Liam said quietly, twirling some pasta around his fork and avoiding Theo’s gaze.

Under the table, their legs brushed, once, twice, and then stayed pressed together. Liam felt something in his chest settle, the lump in his throat slowly disappearing until he could finally swallow down the food he’d been chewing.

“This is really nice,” Theo said after a few minutes. His food was half gone already.

Warmth suffused Liam’s cheeks. “Thanks,” he muttered.

It was pretty nice, but not as nice as sharing the meal with Theo, as having his leg pressed against his own, as providing for his- He let the thought slide away before it could form. He refused to acknowledge it. If Theo left, maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much if he didn’t think about it, even in his own mind.

They finished eating and Liam took both of their plates into the kitchen, placing them by the sink.

“I can do the dishes, if you want,” Theo offered.

“You don’t have to do that,” Liam disagreed. “I can do them later.”

“No, it’s okay,” Theo said. “It’s the least I can do after you prepared such a nice meal for me.”

Liam blinked. “Oh, well okay then. If you insist.”

He hated doing the dishes, so he didn’t object as strenuously as his mother would have expected him to. He leaned against the counter, watching as Theo scrubbed at the pan, up to his wrists covered in suds, and a pang went through his chest. It was just so  _ domestic. _

Liam stepped forwards, picking up a tea towel and starting to dry.

Theo stopped him, holding up a soapy hand. Liam watched the suds drip down his arm, feeling his mouth run dry.

“Don’t worry about it,” Theo insisted. “You cooked.”

“Okay then,” Liam nodded, putting the cloth back down. He turned to leave with a sigh, determined to do something else for Theo.

***

He went into the bathroom, placing a clean towel and some clothes on the counter so that Theo could have a shower. As he went to walk out, his eyes drifted over the bath and the bottle of bubble bath that rested innocently at the head of it, left over from when his cousin had stayed with them in the holidays while her parents went to a wedding.

He paused. When was the last time that Theo would have had a bath?

Liam sincerely doubted that a homeless teenager would have found much time, or opportunity, for one.

Well, no time like the present.

Liam put the plug in the bath, dumping half the bottle of bubble bath into it before turning both taps on as high as they could go. Within a few minutes the bubbles reached the top of the bath and Liam turned off the cold tap, making sure the water was nice and hot.

And then he went looking for Theo.

He found him hovering in the kitchen, looking unsure.

“Come on,” Liam said. “I ran a bath for you.”

“A bath?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

Liam gave him an unimpressed look. “Why do most people use a bath, Theo?”

“Don’t want me to dirty up the sheets in your spare bedroom?” Theo sneered, a mutinous expression on his face.

It raised Liam’s hackles.

“Get in the fucking bath, Theo.”

“No,” Theo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his jaw set stubbornly.

He watched warily as Liam approached, expecting a punch. What he didn’t expect was for Liam to wrap him in a bear hug and pick him up, marching him out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom.

“Are you serious right now?” Theo asked, glaring at him.

“Deadly,” Liam said, dropping Theo in the bathroom.

Theo glanced over his shoulder. “Bubbles, Liam?”

Liam just looked at him, waiting until Theo turned to give him a pointed look. “Get in,” he said.

“No,” Theo growled again, his stance defensive. He looked like he was going to run away any second, and Liam’s shoulders slumped.

“Theo,” he said quietly. “Please just let me take care of you.” 

All of the fight went out of Theo, who looked him sadly. “Why would you want to do that?” He asked.

“Why do you think?” Liam sighed. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay? Just get in.”

Theo studied his face, swallowing thickly before nodding. Liam waited, and Theo raised an eyebrow at him, fingers playing with the bottom of his shirt.

Liam’s eyes dropped and he flushed, turning his back and walking out without another word.

He went to his own bathroom, having a quick shower and trying desperately not to think about the strip of bare skin he’d seen, or the trail of hair leading down.

Once he was done, he dried off and pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants, foregoing a shirt. It would only get wet anyway.

Liam stood by the door to the bathroom, knocking quietly.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“I guess,” Theo said, his voice muffled by the door.

Liam turned the handle, easing the door open and slipping inside. He looked up at Theo, and his heart stopped.

Theo was sitting in the bath, looking down, his mouth twisted in a scowl.

Most of them time when Liam had managed to see Theo without a shirt, it was because they’d both been injured, and he’d focused considerably more on whatever life-threatening wound was visible than on what he looked like. But now, there was nothing to distract from the tanned skin and muscled shoulders that rose out of the water, as well as the bubbles that were halfway up his chest, doing nothing to hide his dark nipples.

His heart started to race, and Theo looked up at him with a frown, his cheeks flushing slightly when he noticed that Liam wasn’t wearing a shirt. They stared at each other, both of them silent, both trying to ignore the embarrassment and arousal that travelled through the small room.

“Is it warm enough?” Liam asked eventually, desperate to break the awkward silence.

“Yeah, thanks,” Theo said, gaze dropping.

Liam’s eyes dropped as well, falling to Theo’s lap, currently covered by a thick layer of bubbles. It still struck him though, that Theo was naked less than a metre away from him. He wanted nothing more than to move closer, to slip his hand beneath the water and explore.

Instead, he moved over to the shower, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner and some bodywash. Then he grabbed the stool that rested under the sink and sat down next to Theo.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked nervously, eyes darting between Liam’s face and the containers he held in his hands.

“Washing your hair,” Liam responded, licking his lips. “Is that okay?”

Theo gaped at him. “I can do it,” he said weakly.

“I want to,” Liam said fiercely. Theo shivered, and Liam sighed. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I meant, please, can I?”

“Um,” Theo said, looking uncertain.

The ache returned to Liam’s chest, and his lower lip quivered. He just wanted to look after Theo, to show him how much he meant to him, to show him that he cared. His wolf wanted this, needed it, needed the touch to reassure itself that Theo was still pack. Both of them had been rocked by the revelation that Theo wanted to leave, and the need to protect and care for the chimera was overwhelming anything else, even his own embarrassment apparently.

“Please Theo,” he sighed, eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Theo relented, nodding, his gaze dropping as he waited.

Liam gave him a watery smile, though he didn’t see it. Relief flooded his chest. Theo wasn’t so far gone that he wouldn’t accept his touch. That was something at least.

He looked down at the water and then back at Theo. The thought of reaching his hand into the water made him flush. “You need to uh, wet your hair,” Liam pointed out, his voice hoarse.

Theo nodded, reaching down to cup his hands in the water and tipping it over his head. Liam tried not to notice the gap in the bubbles that showed off his muscular thighs, keeping his eyes trained on Theo’s now damp hair.

He squeezed some shampoo into his hand, distracting himself as he reached for Theo’s scalp and started to slowly massage it in.

Theo sighed, leaning back against the bath, eyes drifting closed.

Liam focussed on his fingers, on running them through Theo’s hair, idly noting how long it was now. He was gentle as he teased out the tangles, before massaging his scalp, lifting up the dirt.

“Rinse,” he whispered.

Theo looked at him, and Liam quirked his lips at how adorable he looked with his hair in complete disarray, the suds making it stand on end.

“Do you have a jug or something?” He asked, his voice rough.

“Uh, yeah,” Liam said. He leaned over to the cupboard, pulling out the container he used when he was helping his cousin wash her hair. “Tip your head back,” he instructed.

Theo did so, squeezing his eyes shut. Liam kept his eyes on him as he dipped the container into the water, covering his eyes with one hand as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He had to rinse it a few times, and he raised an eyebrow at how murky the water was turning. 

“You almost look like a new person,” Liam joked, lifting his hand away. Theo flushed, eyes blinking open as he looked at him.

“Shut up,” he muttered, looking embarrassed.

“I might wash it again,” Liam said, his hand still in Theo’s hair, running it through his fingers. He could still feel a bit of dirt.

“Right,” Theo sighed, looking down again.

He was taking this with a lot more grace than what Liam would have in the same position, and he felt hopeful that Theo was letting him see him like this. 

He grabbed more shampoo, taking more care this time, running his hands through it again and again as he rubbed the shampoo into every strand. This time when he rinsed it, he could feel that Theo’s hair was clean.

“Much better,” Liam said softly. “Now the conditioner.”

Theo was a lot more relaxed now, and Liam smiled at the way he started to lean into his touch, showing him with little movements where he wanted his hands as they massaged the conditioner in. He actually groaned when Liam’s fingers moved down his neck, rubbing at the tight muscles there, head falling forward. If he was embarrassed at the noise, he made no indication of it, melting as Liam soothed the sore, tired muscles.

“Time to rinse,” Liam said, swallowing down his growing arousal. This was about Theo, about taking care of him, not about his own needs.

This time when Theo tipped his head back, his eyes were open and trained on Liam’s face, his cheeks dusted with a light pink. Liam covered them with his hand, carefully rinsing his hair, hyper aware of Theo, feeling his eyelashes fluttering against his hand.

He placed the container to the side, running his hand through Theo’s hair one last time, smoothing it back.

“All clean,” he murmured.

Theo blinked, reaching a hand up to check. “So it is,” he agreed. “Cleanest it’s been for ages actually.”

Liam nodded, picking up the body wash, twisting it around and around in his hands. Was he pushing his luck?

His gaze flicked down, noticing suddenly that there were less bubbles than when they’d started. The soap from the shampoo and conditioner as well as the cooling water had significantly reduced the amount of bubbles on the surface of the water. He flushed even deeper, looking back up at Theo, who was smirking at him a little.

“Go on then,” he goaded.

Liam scowled, grabbing the sponge from the end of the bath and wetting it in the water at Theo’s side. “Jerk,” he muttered. Theo was the one who was naked, so why was Liam the one who was embarrassed?

But he forgot his embarrassment as soon as he started smoothing the sponge over Theo’s back, covering the tanned skin with suds. He was hypnotised by the trail of bubbles that drifted down as he ran the sponge around in small circles, keeping his touch light.

It was probably the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced, and his cock swelled in his sweatpants, his mouth dry and breathing starting to quicken. All he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and Theo seemed no less affected, his heart racing almost as fast as his was. He sat forwards, giving Liam more access, and Liam looked down, biting back a moan as he saw the swell of Theo’s ass through the shrinking mass of bubbles.

He took a deep, shaky breath, eyes moving back up as he continued washing Theo’s back. Once he was done, he guided Theo back, bringing the sponge around to his chest.

If he thought that washing Theo’s back was hot, well, it was nothing compared to running the sponge over his pecs. Liam was chewing on his lip as his eyes followed the movements of the sponge, so hard now that it actually hurt. His hand started drifting lower and Theo caught his wrist in a vice like grip, stopping him. Startled, Liam jumped, glancing up at him.

“Don’t,” Theo said, his voice like gravel. He swallowed, and Liam’s eye was drawn to the movement. “You need to stop,” Theo said, his voice a bit clearer.

“Why?” Liam asked, meeting his gaze.

“Oh Littlewolf, don’t start something you won’t finish,” Theo said, expression carefully blank, though there was a teasing tone to his voice.

Liam tested Theo’s grip, biting back a moan as it tightened further.

“Who said I won’t finish it?” He said bravely.

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? Is that how it is, huh?” Despite his words, his eyes were stormy. “Lure me here and then have your way with me?”

Liam blinked, dropping the sponge and frowning at him.

“Of course not,” he objected. He pulled his hand away from Theo’s, who let it go, chin tilted up defiantly. Only Theo could look intimidating while sitting in a bubble bath. “I’ll leave you to it,” he muttered, standing up and opening the door.

“Liam, wait,” Theo said, water sloshing in the bath. Liam paused in the doorway, sighing.

“What?” He asked.

“I-” Theo broke off, sighing as well. “Just, thank you.”

Liam glanced back at him over his shoulder. Theo was leaning on the edge of the bath, his hair messy, suds still covering his shoulders and chest. Liam softened, nodding in acknowledgement before leaving.

***

He went into his room, drying his hands with his discarded towel before sitting on the edge of his bed and starting up his TV. He flicked through Netflix for awhile, trying to find something interesting to watch, and soon got lost in watching a historical action movie.

Maybe ten minutes later Theo walked in, wearing the sweatpants that Liam had set aside for him and rubbing at his hair with a towel. He stood in the doorway watching Liam, who stared unseeingly at the screen as he tried to resist the urge to look at Theo and his lovely muscles, on display as he had decided not to bother with a shirt either.

“What are you watching?” Theo asked, moving further into the room and putting the towel in his basket.

“300,” Liam said, his eyes flicking to Theo’s back before returning to the screen.

“I don’t know that one,” Theo admitted.

“It’s about Sparta,” Liam said, looking at him again, eyes drawn like magnets.

“Ah, Greece,” Theo said, smiling faintly. “I should have known.”

“Shut up,” Liam mumbled. “We can watch something else if you want.”

“No, this is fine,” Theo said.

Liam scooted down to the end of the bed, lying back against the pillows and leaving plenty of room for Theo. He looked at Theo, eyes dark, waiting to see what he would do. His stomach was full, and he was clean, and if he walked out the door right now, there was little that Liam could do about it. Well, other than knock him unconscious but that seemed counter-productive.

Theo hesitated, his mind going in the same direction, his eyes sliding between Liam and the door.

Liam’s heart was heavy as Theo turned away, his face falling.

But all he did was close the door, his eyes averted as he slipped onto the bed beside him. Liam stared at the side of his face, heart racing again. He’d be in hospital by the end of the night at this rate. His heart couldn’t take this rollercoaster ride.

“Do you want me to start it again?” He asked after a moment. “I’ve seen it before but you haven’t.”

“Uh, yeah sure,” Theo said. “If you don’t mind?”

“I don’t,” Liam said, using his phone as a controller, re-starting the movie. “I’ll be right back,” he murmured, rolling off of the bed.

He padded down the hall to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and peering in, eyes lighting up as he saw the leftover cheesecake from the night before. He pulled it out, grabbing two forks and making his way back to his room.

Theo looked up at him as he slipped through the door and kicked it shut behind him.

“Dessert,” Liam announced triumphantly, crawling back onto the bed and plopping down next to Theo.

“Did you make this?” Theo asked dubiously, taking the fork that Liam offered.

“No,” Liam snorted. “My mum did.”

“Good, you don’t exactly look like the baking kind,” Theo said, picking at the cheesecake with his fork and then lifting it to his mouth.

“Rude,” Liam muttered. Theo just chuckled, slipping his fork into his mouth.

Liam watched the way Theo’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure with a big smirk. Jenna’s baking was legendary.

“Good?” Liam asked innocently.

“You already know it is,” Theo said, slowly opening his eyes and looking at him, tongue sliding along his fork.

Liam swallowed as he watched the movement, his own fork dangling uselessly in his hand. He shook his head, moving to take some of the cheesecake, settling into the bed more comfortably and trying to ignore Theo. It was hard to focus on the movie, especially when his dick started to take a little too much interest in the warmth of Theo pressed to his side and the sighs of pleasure that came from Theo’s mouth as he enjoyed the dessert. His mother’s cheesecake was now ruined for him for life. He’d never be able to eat it again without imagining the way Theo moaned around his fork.

He didn’t know if he was happy or sad when they finally finished it a few minutes later.

“You’ll have to give your mum my compliments,” Theo said with a happy sigh, dropping his fork into the container.

“Tell her yourself,” Liam muttered, shifting uncomfortably, thankful that the container was covering his erection. Not that it did anything to disguise the scent of his arousal, but you couldn’t have everything.

“I will,” Theo smirked. “Want me to take that to the kitchen?”

“No!” Liam objected, turning away from him. He kept his back to Theo as he left the room, the chimera’s rich laughter following him all the way down the hall.

He placed the container on the sink, frowning as he ran some hot water and quickly cleaned. What was Theo playing at? This rollercoaster between flirting and defensive maneuvers was making Liam feel dizzy.

Liam left the container and two forks to air dry on the sink, slowly making his way back to his room, pausing at the door to look at Theo, who was comfortably nestled under his blanket. He looked comfortable, completely at peace, and his smile as he noticed Liam standing there was welcoming.

Stepping into the room, Liam shut the door behind him with a quiet click and made his way around to his side of the bed, lifting up the blanket and sliding in.

“You know, I wasn’t paying any attention to the movie and now I’m so lost,” Theo murmured, shuffling in closer to Liam.

“Oh, you want me to start it again?” Liam asked, stiffening slightly as Theo pressed his side against his.

“Yeah,” Theo breathed.

Liam frowned down at him, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and starting the movie from the beginning, placing it back down and then making himself comfortable.

Somehow, in all of the movement, he ended up with Theo’s head on his chest, his arm wrapped comfortably around him. Theo sighed happily, his breath warm on Liam’s skin and sending a shudder through his body.

“Is this okay?” Liam asked tentatively, fingers reaching up to play with a few strands of Theo’s hair.

Theo hummed his agreement, leaning into his touch, until Liam was carding his fingers through his hair, marvelling at how soft it was now that it was clean.

***

“This movie is intense,” Theo murmured almost an hour later.

“It is,” Liam agreed. “It’s good though, even if it’s historical garbage.”

“Lots of hot jacked up dudes with oiled chests though,” Theo pointed out. Liam didn’t have to see his lips to know he was smirking.

“They’re alright,” Liam said, his eyes drifting down and over Theo’s chest, illuminated by the flashing of the screen.

Theo scoffed. “Better than alright,” he muttered.

Liam smiled fondly, tracing circles on Theo’s scalp, making him sink back against him with a happy sigh.

“You have forever to stop doing that,” Theo groaned.

Liam’s heart stuttered in his chest.  _ I hope so _ , he thought, biting his lip and looking back up at the screen.

The movie went for another hour, and by the end of it both of them were almost asleep.

“I stick with my previous assessment,” Theo said sleepily as Liam got up and turned off the TV.

“Intense and hot?” Liam asked with a chuckle, looking back at him.

Theo rolled over, looking up at him, smiling softly. “Pretty much sums it up, don’t you think?”

“Sure,” Liam agreed. He wasn’t really talking about the movie, and with the way Theo was now staring at his lips, he didn’t think Theo was either.

“Do you want me to make up the spare bed for you?” Liam asked reluctantly.

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s pretty late. Can you be bothered?”

“Not really,” Liam admitted quickly. 

“Good, cause I’m warm,” Theo said. Liam rolled his eyes as he got back into bed, unsurprised when Theo draped himself over Liam’s chest, his nose pressed into the hair between his pecs, eyes twinkling.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed dryly. “You seem very comfortable.”

Which was all well and good, but it was doing things to Liam, having him this close and feeling like he wasn’t allowed to touch.

They stared at each other in the darkness. With his wolf eyes, Liam could see every flicker of emotion on Theo’s face, could taste them on the air. He was sleepy, and horny, and confused, and Liam had no idea what to do with that information.

“Liam?” Theo said quietly.

“Yeah?” Liam responded.

Theo shifted a little closer. “Thank you for tonight.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Theo,” Liam said, dropping his gaze and biting his lip.  _ You just have to stay _ , he added silently.

“I want to,” Theo insisted. “I’m sorry I never told you about everything.”

“Theo,” Liam sighed. “It’s fine. I get it.”

“It’s not fine,” Theo said, his voice small. “You were upset.”

“Of course I was upset,” Liam said. “You’re my friend, and you could have reached out to me. I would have helped you no matter what.”

“I know,” Theo said, his expression pained. “I just didn’t want it to change things. I didn’t want you to look at me and see a project, see something that needed to be fixed.”

“What? Like how I’m your pet project?” Liam pointed out. “You say that like you haven’t been helping me every single day for the past three months, Theo.”

“It’s not that same,” Theo said, sitting up and shaking his head.

“How?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Explain to me how it’s different.”

“It just is,” Theo sighed. “You’re good, you just needed a little help with your control. There’s hope for you.”

“And there’s no hope for you?” Liam asked gently, scooting up so that he was sitting upright as well. “Please tell me you don’t believe that?”

“Well, it’s true,” Theo shrugged.

Liam glared at him. “It is not,” he snapped. “Theo, can’t you see how much you’ve changed? You got away from the Dread Doctors and you’ve been trying to fix all the bad stuff you did ever since. Don’t tell me you started helping me out of the goodness of your heart! You felt guilty for trying to get me to kill Scott.”

Theo looked confused. “Are you agreeing with me or disagreeing with me? I genuinely can’t tell.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Disagreeing. You did something wrong in manipulating me, and then you’ve been saving my ass ever since. That’s what good people do, Theo. They try to make things right.”

“Maybe I just really like your ass,” Theo said flippantly.

Liam snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“It’s very nice,” Theo smirked.

“You’re a dick,” Liam muttered, flopping back onto the mattress and covering his eyes. “Why do I like you again?”

“You don’t,” Theo said quietly. Liam uncovered his eyes, looking at him quizzically. “You love me, or at least you said you did.”

Liam swallowed nervously. “I do,” he whispered.

“You shouldn’t,” Theo said. 

“Come here,” Liam said firmly, holding his arms open. Theo looked at his face warily, but slowly crawled up the bed and into his arms.

Liam turned his body, studying Theo’s face, now only centimeters from his.

“If I truly believed that you were evil,” Liam said quietly, “I never would have brought you back from hell.”

Theo was stunned by this, eyes widening. “What?” He choked.

“I mean, sure you were manipulative and a bit of a dick,” Liam said, “but you tried to help with Mason, and you did bring Corey back.”

“I had ulterior motives for both of those things,” Theo muttered.

“Maybe,” Liam agreed, “but without those actions both of my best friends would be dead, so I think it counts.”

“Typical Liam logic,” Theo said with a roll of his eyes.

“My favourite kind of logic,” Liam smirked.

Theo scoffed, though his expression was fond. “Of course it is.”

Liam smiled at him, snuggling down further into his bed, pulling the blanket a bit higher up his chest. Theo moved in closer, looking deeply into his eyes. Even in the darkness, Liam could see the longing in them as they dropped to his lips.

“Theo,” Liam whispered, a pained expression on his face. The chimera placed his hand over Liam’s heart, feeling it race underneath the pads of his fingers. He leaned in closer and hesitated, looking back up at Liam. “Is this what you want?” Liam asked, studying his face.

He brought a hand up to cup Theo’s face, thumb rubbing over his jaw tenderly.

“Yeah,” Theo breathed.

Liam closed the last of the distance between them, pressing his lips against Theo’s and sighing happily as Theo returned it, moving with him. It was soft and slow, both of them gently exploring, keeping their touches light, at least until Theo flicked his tongue over Liam’s lower lip.

Liam cupped the back of his head as he pulled him closer, tongue delving into his mouth and tasting him, his whole body trembling with unbearable need. Kissing Theo was like finally coming home, like standing in the sun on a cold day, like fireworks on New Year’s Eve, like everything soft and warm and good in the world, and Liam knew that he would never get enough of this feeling.

He pulled away, panting for breath, resting his forehead against Theo’s and keeping his eyes closed, trying to capture this moment so that he would always remember it, praying with all of his might that this was not the first and last time he would kiss Theo.

This is what they could have,  _ would have _ , if Theo agreed to stay.

“Good night,” he whispered.

“Night,” Theo said, letting Liam wrap his arms around him and pull him to his chest.

Liam drifted off to sleep, both deliriously happy and unbearably anxious.

***

It was several hours when he woke to Theo pressing a kiss to his neck, his entire body shaking.

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled, arms tightening around Theo.

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Theo sighed.

His skin felt cool and clammy under his hands, and Liam blinked back sleep, craning his neck to look down at him.

“You smell scared,” Liam said. There was another scent too, but in his tired state Liam couldn’t place it.

“Nightmare,” Theo said quietly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you have them a lot?” Liam asked after a minute and Theo’s breathing had calmed down slightly.

“Most nights,” Theo admitted.

“Am I being nosy if I ask what they’re about?” Liam asked.

“Yes,” Theo said firmly.

“Sorry,” Liam murmured. He started to trace his fingers up and down Theo’s spine, soothing him.

“It’s fine,” Theo said eventually.

“It’s not,” Liam disagreed. “Have you talked to anyone about them?”

“What? Like a counsellor?” Theo asked dryly.

Liam scowled as he thought of Monroe. “No, like Deaton or someone.”

“Why would I talk to Deaton?” Theo asked, sounding curious.

Liam shrugged. “I used to have really bad nightmares. Deaton gave me some medicine to help me sleep, and eventually they went away.”

“What were they about?”

“Now who’s being nosy?” Liam smirked.

“Oh, right,” Theo said awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Liam shook his head with a bemused smile. “It’s fine. I had nightmares about the Berserkers,” Liam admitted. “It was right after I turned. They were so strong, and terrifying.”

“Berserkers  _ are _ terrifying,” Theo agreed. “I hate their masks,” he said with a shudder.

“Super creepy,” Liam said, blinking as he tried to banish their memory from his mind. “Anyway, maybe it could help you too.”

“I doubt it,” Theo sighed. “I don’t think they’re normal nightmares.”

“All the more reason to talk to Deaton, don’t you think?” Liam pointed out. “He knows a lot of sketchy shit.”

“Are you categorising my nightmares as sketchy shit?” Theo snickered.

“Considering that there is blood on your chest right now,” Liam said, his voice going high. “Absolutely!”

“What?” Theo asked, eyes dropping to where the indents of four fingers and a thumb could be clearly seen over his heart. It was healing, the blood slowly oozing and disappearing back into his skin. “You can see that too?”

Liam blinked, his heart stopping. “Should I not be able to?” he asked hoarsely, trying not to let the panic overwhelm him.

“I thought it was just me hallucinating from fuck all sleep,” Theo said, frowning as the last of the injury vanished without a trace. “The fact that you can see it too is definitely some sketchy shit.”

“The second Deaton’s clinic opens I will be marching you through the door,” Liam vowed, eyes flashing.

“Probably a good idea,” Theo admitted, sounding reluctant.

“Do you think you can go back to sleep?” Liam asked after a few moments. “It won’t open for like six more hours.”

“Yeah, I’ll try,” Theo said.  

Theo settled back against him, and Liam pressed a kiss to the top of his head, his hand slowly running up and down Theo’s spine again.

“I lied to you,” Theo murmured. Liam, on the verge of sleep, opened his eyes.

“When?” Liam asked, his voice just as quiet.

“When you asked me why I didn’t tell you. I mean, pride was part of it I guess, but I didn’t tell you because I’m in love with you too,” Theo admitted. “And I’m not good enough for you. I never will be. I never could be. I’m not leaving because you haven’t done enough. I’m leaving because it’s what’s best for you.”

Liam’s hand twitched, stilling for a few moments before resuming it’s lazy path.

“There’s that arrogance again,” he said, keeping his voice light, though his chest was aching painfully, his fingers unable to hide the way they were trembling and how deeply Theo’s words had affected him.

“It’s the truth,” Theo murmured against his chest, falling into sleep.

Liam lay there for a long time, unable to sleep.

***

He must have fallen asleep eventually, because he was roused by Theo trying to slip out of his arms. He tightened his arms, following Theo up.

“Where are you going?” He mumbled, eyes squinting up at Theo. The cool air on his chest where there had been a warm body only seconds ago made him shiver.

“Just the bathroom,” Theo murmured. “Go back to sleep.”

Liam reluctantly let him go, pouting slightly as he fell back against the mattress. Theo quietly left the room, and Liam rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake up. Glancing at the window, he could see the pale light of dawn just starting to break the horizon and frowned, trying to figure out why there was a feeling of panic under his breastbone. 

And then he realised, Theo had gone out into the hallway, not the adjoining bathroom.

“Theo,” he said.

He heard the heartbeat down the hall jump, and it remained still, listening.

“Theo, please don’t leave.”

There was no response, and Liam scrambled out of bed, moving into the hallway. He stared at Theo’s back, bit his lip at the way Theo’s head hung low.

“Please,” he whispered. “Come back to bed with me.”

“Propositioning me now, Liam?” Theo said.

“Don’t do that,” Liam snapped. “Don’t make light of my feelings.”

Theo turned slightly at this, studying his face. He nodded slowly. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I just don’t know what to say around you anymore.”

Liam stepped closer. “What do you mean?”

Theo sighed, turning to face him fully now. “I don’t know how to do this, any of it. I’ve never done it before.”

“So your answer is to run away?” He asked sarcastically. “You’re on a winner there.”

“I was just gonna get some space to clear my head. I can’t think when I’m surrounded by your scent,” Theo objected.

“Oh wow,” Liam hissed. “Insults now?”

“No, you idiot” Theo groaned. “All I want to do is just bury my nose in your neck and breathe it in, and my animals are like frolicking through a meadow and rolling in it and wow- that was the gayest thing I’ve ever said in my life.” He buried his face in his hands. “Just shoot me,” he begged. “End it quickly.”

Liam just looked at him, utterly bemused. Theo was  _ flustered _ , and it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“I’m not going to shoot you, Theo,” Liam said with a wry smile.

“Why not?” Theo grumbled. “Just put me out of my misery.”

Liam moved closer, wrapping his arms around Theo and guiding his face towards his neck with a hand on the back of his head.

“Just embrace it,” Liam said, biting back a grin.

“Asshole,” Theo mumbled, but he relaxed into Liam’s arms, taking a deep breath and sighing. They remained like that for a few minutes, Theo slowly bringing his arms around Liam’s body, his hands warm on the middle of his back.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” Liam asked, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“I guess,” Theo grumbled, pulling away. He didn’t look at him, keeping his gaze averted, his cheeks dusted with pink.

Liam brought a hand to his chin, tilting it up, waiting until Theo looked at him.

“Will you stay?” He asked quietly.

“I’m no good at this. I never have been,” Theo said, looking anxious. “I don’t understand why you would put so much hope in me. Things have clearly never worked out for me.”   
“It’s okay to want something for yourself,” Liam said, caressing his cheek. “Don’t say anything else, just stay.”

Theo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll stay,” he whispered, so quietly that Liam had to strain to hear it.

“You promise?” Liam asked. Theo opened his eyes, looking up at him and Liam didn’t hide any of the emotions roiling inside of him. The hope, the need, the love.

“Yeah,” Theo nodded. “I promise.”

Liam beamed at him. “Good,” he said, hand dropping to take Theo’s hand. “Come on.”

This time when they settled into sleep, Theo spooned Liam, his nose pressed into Liam’s neck, so that every breath was filled with the beta’s scent.

***

“So you saw this manifestation as well?” Deaton asked.

Theo was sitting up on the gurney, his shirt off as Deaton poked and prodded at his chest.

“Yeah,” Liam said, “there were finger indents and blood, but it was all oozing back into his skin.”

“Interesting,” Deaton said. He looked up at Theo. “And these nightmares, they’re all of your sister?”

“Yes,” Theo said shortly. He looked deeply uncomfortable, shifting his weight constantly. Liam had to remind himself that this was progress. Old Theo would never have allowed himself to look so vulnerable, so human.

“I see,” Deaton nodded. “Another question.” He was looking at Liam again.

“When Theo was sent to hell, did Kira say anything to indicate why she was doing it.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Yeah, she said that the skinwalkers have a message for him, that his sister wants to see him.”

“You remember that?” Theo asked, staring at him.

“Well yeah,” Liam said, dropping his gaze. “The Berserkers weren’t the only things I had nightmares about.”

He could feel Theo’s eyes on him, but Deaton cleared his throat before he could speak. They both looked to him.

“I think that what we’re seeing here is a curse,” Deaton said. “The skinwalkers are notorious for them.”

“Right,” Liam said, “what do we have to do to fix it?”

Deaton shrugged. “Take your pick. Purification, exorcism, a charm, making amends, there’s many ways.”

“Which one takes the least time and effort?” Liam asked.

“Nice, Liam,” Theo scowled. “This is only my sanity at stake here.”

Liam just shrugged; the sooner this curse was gone, the better.

“Well, it is the skinwalkers,” Deaton mused. “Their curses tend to stick. You might need to take fairly drastic measures.”

“Such as?” Theo asked, his eyes narrowed. He was back to being defensive now. Liam sighed. That was probably his fault.

“You won’t like it,” Deaton said quietly.

“I don’t really like being curse either,” Theo snapped. “Spit it out.”

“We need the item that cursed you,” Deaton sighed.

Liam sighed with relief. “Oh, is that all? No problem.”

“Wait, you have it?” Theo asked, eyes wide as he looked at him. His fear was thick and immediate, blanketing the room.

“No,” Liam objected. “Theo, it’s not like that. I stole it from Scott and stashed it away so he couldn’t use it.”

“But you know where it’s been this whole time,” Theo growled. “And you didn’t tell me.”

“Why would I?” Liam asked, frowning. “I didn’t want to remind you of it.”

“It’s still broken, though, right? At least tell me that,” Theo pleaded.

“Oh yeah, super broken,” Liam smirked. “I actually broke it more.”

Theo blinked. “How?” He asked.

“A sledgehammer,” Liam smiled. “It was very therapeutic.”

“Regardless,” Deaton said, interrupting them. “We need it as a focus point if we’re to have any success in breaking the curse.”

“No worries,” Liam said. “We’ll be back soon.”

He threw Theo his shirt and walked out, with Theo following him, cursing and trying to keep up as he tugged his shirt back on. “Liam, wait up!”

“Stop being so slow,” Liam scolded him.

Theo growled at him, grabbing Liam and shoving him up against his truck. Liam blinked, looking startled.

“Tell me you’re not messing with me,” Theo said quietly. “Tell me this whole thing hasn’t been some elaborate ruse.”

“Elaborate ruse?” Liam gaped. “I don’t know whether to feel insulted or happy. You think I’m capable of that?”

Theo smirked a little at this. “Okay, maybe not elaborate.”

“Jerk,” Liam muttered. “No, okay, this is not a ruse, elaborate or otherwise. I want to help.”

“Okay,” Theo nodded, releasing Liam’s shirt. “Let’s go then.”

“We don’t have to go far,” Liam said. “Just over to the school.”

“You stashed Kira’s sword at the high school?” Theo asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah, in the vault,” Liam shrugged.

“Vault?” Theo asked.

“Oh right, you weren’t here. The Hales have a super secret vault at the school. It’s abandoned now cause all of Peter’s money was stolen from there and he moved everything out after that.”

Theo looked shocked. “Well then. Lead the way.”

“You want me to drive?” Liam asked, shocked.

“God no,” Theo smirked. “Just tell me where to go.”

***

It was simple enough to retrieve the container that held the shattered remnants of Kira’s sword. As Liam had said, the vault was abandoned.

Theo looked around the room, his eyes shining. “So much space,” he whispered.

“You’re not moving in here,” Liam snapped.

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Theo said. “Just, why have we all been sneaking around and having rushed meetings in people’s bedrooms when we literally have a secret hideout?”

“Good point,” Liam said with a frown as he looked around. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Clearly,” Theo muttered, stomping up the stairs. Liam followed him, a rueful smile on his lips.

He got into the car, opening up the box and examining its contents.

“Close it,” Theo snapped.

Liam glanced at him. Theo was pale, his eyes fixated on the box, a cold sweat on his skin.

“Sorry,” he whispered, slamming it shut. Theo relaxed immediately.

“I see what Deaton means,” Theo said after he had recovered. “That definitely feels cursed to me.”

“I can’t feel anything,” Liam admitted.

“It didn’t send you to hell,” Theo muttered, turning the ignition and driving back to the Animal Clinic.

When they walked in, Deaton had a few items resting on the table that he was examining.

“What are these?” Liam asked, placing the box on the table and examining the bundle of herbs on the counter.

“These are plants that contain cleansing properties. They will help to lift the curse from the sword and remove the darkness,” Deaton explained.

“And the necklace?” Theo asked.

It was a long, silver necklace, with a glittering white crystal on one end. 

“This is what will absorb the darkness,” Deaton said, picking it up and offering it to Theo.

“What, I have to wear it?” Theo asked, looking sceptical.

“Of course,” Deaton nodded. 

Theo looked at Liam, who shrugged. He took it, turning it over in his hands.

“So how do we do this?” Liam asked Deaton.

“You won’t like it,” Deaton said reluctantly.

***

“I don’t like it,” Theo said, staring down at the black water. Liam could smell his panic and slid his hand into Theo’s, offering him silent support.

“Immersing the sword in the running water is the best way to break the curse,” Deaton explained.

“Yeah, but does it have to be this water?” Theo asked, looking pained.

Liam sighed. He remembered that night with Stiles, following Theo to this bridge and watching as he let a lily fall from his hands and into the water below. 

“This place holds the most meaning,” Deaton said firmly. “It has to be here.”

Theo nodded, and Liam squeezed his hand. “You’ll be okay,” he whispered. “I’m right here.”

“Right,” Theo said, steeling himself. He handed Liam the necklace and started pulling off his jacket. He and Deaton averted their eyes as he stripped down to his briefs. He then took the necklace back from Liam and placed it over his head. Liam glanced at it. The crystal rested in the middle of his chest, between his pecs, comically large. His gaze flicked up to meet Theo’s. In the deep green of his eyes he could see fear, but also resolve. It was time to end this curse once and for all.

Liam wrinkled up his nose at the overwhelming smell of burning herbs, turning to see Deaton holding them away from his body, smoke wafting from it in spirals.

“First, the smudging,” Deaton said. “Stand back Liam.”

He handed the box to Theo and Liam moved back a few steps, watching as Deaton circled Theo, waving the herbs in random patterns, dousing both Theo and the box in the smoke. He was muttering under his breath, but it sounded like a different language, one that Liam had never heard before.

“Into the water,” Deaton said quietly. “The box will start to shake as you submerge it. Don’t open it until it’s completely under the water.”

“Right,” Theo nodded.

Liam moved to the edge of the bridge, watching as Theo made his way around to the water’s edge. He started shivering as soon as he stepped into the water, wading out into the middle and holding the box clear.

“It’s fucking cold,” he complained.

Neither of them replied as they watched him. They both knew he was just stalling.

When he was standing in water halfway up his chest with the crystal was completely submerged, he started to lower the box.

Almost immediately, it startled to rattle, unholy shrieks filling the air. Liam felt the temperature drop several degrees.

“Faster,” Deaton urged.

Liam followed his line of sight to where the edges of the water were starting to ice over.

“I’m trying,” Theo objected. The box appeared to be fighting his hold, trying to break free.

“You did not mention how dangerous this was,” Liam snarled, his fingers gripping tight to the railing, watching anxiously as the ice spread over the surface of the water, inching closer and closer to Theo.

He had the box half submerged now, and it was fighting harder than ever. Even with his superior strength Theo was having a lot of difficulty.

“Theo,” Liam urged. “Theo you can do this. I believe in you.”

The chimera didn’t reply. All of his focus was on the box. Liam bit his lip bloody. The ice had almost reached Theo now, turning his skin an unhealthy blue.

“Not today demon,” he grunted, finally shoving it beneath the water just as the ice reached him.

“Open it,” Deaton urged.

Theo cracked open the box, and the world exploded.

Liam covered his eyes with a cry as splinters of ice filled the air, slicing into his skin and drawing blood. But he barely felt the pain, only waiting long enough for the barrage to stop before he was rushing back to the railing and peering over it.

The water of the river was bubbling furiously, and Theo was only a murky figure beneath the water.

“Theo,” Liam yelled, already halfway over the rail.

“Stop!” Deaton said, grabbing his arm before he could launch himself into the water. “You can’t interfere.”

“Why not?” Liam snarled.

“If you jump in there, the curse won’t go into the crystal,” Deaton explained. “It will go into you instead.”

“I don’t care,” Liam snapped, trying to pull his arm out of Deaton’s surprisingly strong grip.

“You should,” Deaton said urgently. “A curse that strong is aware. It knows it’s under attack, and it only become more vicious if it manages to escape. Who knows if you’ll even survive it.”

“But Theo,” Liam pleaded.

“Just wait,” Deaton said. “He’s strong, he can beat it.”

Liam let Deaton pull him back onto the bridge, and they stood side by side, staring down into the turbulent water.

“Come on Theo,” Liam whispered.

An eternity passed before the waves whipping across the water started to calm, until finally there was only a few bubbles breaking the surface.

“Where is he?” Liam asked, starting to get desperate now. Theo had been down there for a long time now.

“I don’t know,” Deaton admitted.

“Is it safe to jump down now?” Liam asked, hands gripping the railing, looking at Deaton.

The surface of the water went still.

Deaton nodded. “Go.”

Liam needed no more urging, ripping off his clothes as quickly as possible before diving down into the water.

He’d expected it to be freezing, but instead it was pleasant, like a cool dip on a warm summer’s day. Liam opened his eyes under the water, looking around.

A movement caught his eyes, and he followed it, almost choking on water as he saw Theo. He was a few metres away, the necklace around his neck almost strangling him as he fought to get free of it. The crystal was completely black, the silver tarnished.

Liam swam over to him as quickly as possible, grabbing Theo and helping to free him. He pushed Theo up towards the surface, before looking back down and picking up the necklace, placing it in the box with the sword shards and closing it. Only then did he kick his way back to the surface of the water.

The box was surprisingly heavy, making Liam fight to reach it. Luckily, a pair of strong arms reached down and grabbed him, pulling him up.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked as Liam gasped for breath.

“Fine,” Liam said, coughing as his burning lungs adjusted. “You?”

“I’m great,” Theo said.

“Thank goodness you’re both alright,” Deaton said. Liam looked up to where the emissary was leaning against the bridge, looking relieved.

“How long was I down there?” Theo asked.

“At least five minutes,” Liam said. 

“Longer,” Deaton said. “Liam you were done there for ten minutes.”

“That’s impossible,” Liam said, shaking his head. “I can’t hold my breath that long.”

“Me either,” Theo said. “Fifteen minutes? Even for a supernatural creature that’s a ridiculous amount of time.”

“This isn’t like when Scott and Stiles and Lydia were submerged for an hour is it?” Liam asked nervously. “Cause that made a lot of bad shit happen.”

“No,” Deaton said. “You should be fine.”

“He says should like that’s reassuring,” Theo muttered.

Liam bit back a smirk. “So what do we do with this box?” he asked Deaton.

“I’ll take it,” Deaton said. “You don’t want to leave a cursed necklace like that just lying around.”

“Gotcha,” Liam said.

The two of them swam to the edge of the river. Liam started walking out, surprised when his legs started to buckle. Theo steadied him with two hands around his waist.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Liam said, shaking his head and looking down. “I just feel really weak.”

“That’s normal,” Deaton said, appearing on the shore in front of him. “You’ll feel better when you let go of the box.”

Liam handed it over to him, and sure enough, he felt much lighter, energy slowly leaching back into his body.

“Better?” Theo asked, still holding him just in case.

“Yeah,” Liam said, turning to look at him.

“Take it easy tonight,” Deaton advised. “Both of you. I’ll go deal with this.”

“Yeah, thanks for your help,” Liam said. Deaton nodded and walked away.

The two of them made their way back up to the top of the bridge, drying off with the towels Deaton had had the foresight to bring before quickly getting dressed.

“That was scary,” Liam said, glancing down at the water. “I feel like I nearly lost you.”

“I’m okay,” Theo said, approaching him slowly. “And Liam, I can’t thank you enough for making me do that.”

“Yeah?” Liam asked.

Theo nodded. “I feel so different,” he said. “It’s like there was this heavy weight on my whole body and I could barely move.”

Liam shuddered. “I felt it too, when I was holding the box,” he whispered. “I can’t believe you lived like that for months.”

“I guess I just got used to it,” Theo said with a shrug. “But now that it’s gone, I can definitely feel the difference.”

“Then I’m glad,” Liam smiled.

Theo studied his face, his eyes almost unnaturally green and Liam melted a little as he looked into them. He was so happy that he could help Theo, and even if he did end up leaving, at least he’d be a little happier. 

“I want to thank you,” Theo said after a moment.

“You don’t have to,” Liam interrupted.

“Shut up,” Theo snapped. “Let me speak. You know I suck with words.”

Liam chuckled. “Alright, sorry,” he said. “I’ll be quiet.”

“Quiet?” Theo snorted. “You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at him, bringing a hand up to his lips and pretending to lock them and through away the key. Theo laughed.

“You’re such a dork,” he said fondly, “but I could not be more in love with you.”

Liam’s jaw dropped. “What?” He asked faintly.

Theo smiled at his shock. “Yeah, I can’t believe it either,” he said with a wry twist of his lips. “I fell for the beta with anger issues. But you saved me, and you kept saving me, again and again, every single day. So, thank you.”

“No,” Liam said, shaking his head, his eyes tearing him. “You saved me, Theo.”

“I helped you out a few times,” Theo said with a shrug. “You would’ve been fine. But me? God, Liam. You’ve changed me. You showed me what it means to be good, to care, to want to reach out and make a real connection. I could never repay that.”

“If you start saying you’re not good enough for me again, I  _ will _ punch you,” Liam vowed. There was no heat to the threat, his lower lip trembling.

“Softie,” Theo teased. Liam gave a teary laugh, rubbing at his eyes.

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

Theo stepped closer, pulling him into a hug, and Liam breathed in his scent, sighing as he let it comfort him.

“You’re the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me,” Theo whispered. “I’m not giving you up.”

“I love you,” Liam said quietly, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I love you too,” Theo said back, tightening his arms around him. “Thank you for waiting for me to catch up.”

“I would’ve waited an eternity if I knew you were what I’d get at the end of it,” Liam said.

“That’s the gayest thing you’ve ever said,” Theo snickered.

“Gayer than I love you?” Liam asked.

“Significantly,” Theo said. He pulled away, grinning at him.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Come here, idiot.”

He grabbed the front of Theo’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Theo smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I’m your idiot,” he said quietly.

“Always,” Liam agreed.

And then they were far too busy making out to bother with any more talking.


End file.
